


写手AU挑战

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 挑战者:lindsay23333cp：双飞组，藏源，寡猎，r76
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 1





	写手AU挑战

原作向， 双飞组  
齐格勒博士每天都忙于新技术的开发无法好好休息，自从女武神升级之后她更加繁忙的被派到各地出行任务。更加灵活的自保辅助与输出让她成为了团队中不可或缺的存在。每次大招时候瞬间扩大的羽翼都仿佛天使降临。法拉在惊艳的同时又心疼繁忙的博士，她希望自己也能帮自己心爱的人分忧。  
星期日的清晨，齐格勒博士揉着太阳穴从屋内走出，她又奋斗了一个通宵。忽然一杯热咖啡被递到了她的面前。  
“法拉？”  
“博士，辛苦工作的同时一定要注意身体”法拉帮安吉拉轻轻揉着胀痛的脑袋。  
接过咖啡喝了一口，苦涩的咖啡带着方糖的甜蜜，安吉拉的心也如这杯咖啡一样温暖。  
“法拉，谢谢你”安吉拉对她的爱人露出了一个温柔的微笑。

时空穿越， 藏源

温斯顿做了一个时空传送门，但因为是意外做出来的所以温斯顿自己也不知道这扇门究竟连接到哪里。基地里的大家都很好奇这个门纷纷凑过来观看。在源氏接近门的时候一个绿色的身影忽然从门中钻了出来撞了源氏满怀，低头一看却发现怀中的少年是幼时的自己。  
“你叫什么？”小小的源氏完全不惧怕突如其来发生的事情，反而对周围的一切都充满好奇。  
“我叫源氏”机械源氏带着小源氏在基地里参观。  
“真巧，我也叫源氏”  
“世上总有很多巧合”  
“你是智械吗？”小源氏问  
“我曾经是个人类”  
“那你怎么变成这样了？”  
“我和哥哥发生了冲突，他几乎杀了我，但我被救了回来。”  
“你竟然也有哥哥！不过还是我的哥哥好一点，他虽然严厉但绝对不会伤害我的”小源氏还煞有其事的点点头。  
“那他真是个好哥哥”源氏的声音带着怀念。  
“那你恨你的哥哥吗？”小源氏问  
“我曾经恨他，但现在已经不恨了，杀了同胞的他比我更加痛苦”  
“这样吗？如果很痛苦他为什么还要杀了你？”小源氏并不理解。  
“他也有他的苦衷”源氏摸了摸小源氏的头。  
两人逛到黄昏，小源氏才依依不舍的表示要离开。  
“我回去太晚的话哥哥会生气的”小源氏仍拉着源氏的手。  
“快回去吧，不要让家人担心”源氏又摸了摸幼时自己的脑袋。  
“那我们以后还能见面吗？”小源氏一脚已经跨入了传送门，他不舍的回头。  
“等你长大了我们就能见面了”源氏挥手。  
“那下次见！”  
“等一下”眼看小源氏要消失，源氏叫住了他。  
“还有什么事吗？”小源氏疑惑地回头。  
“如果可以的话，告诉哥哥你爱他”

暗黑童话，双飞组

黑森林中居住着女巫，她一个人独居了很多年。世人想尽办法讨伐她却全部都有去无回。  
王国中有一个圣骑士，她为了王国兢兢业业，为了保护无辜的人民付出一切却被最亲近的士兵背叛落得了罪人的名号还在她守护的人民的强烈要求下落得死无全尸的下场。  
圣骑士成为了亡灵在黑森林中游荡，灵魂永世不得安宁。女巫被强大的怨念吸引找齐了骑士的身体。  
“你愿意为我服务吗？”女巫捧着骑士的头颅，脸上露出惊艳的神色，这是何等令她喜欢的一张脸。  
女巫画下了法阵，她将骑士的身体拼接起来唱响了古老的咒语。  
“女人，你知道把我唤来的代价是什么吗？”骑士以恶灵的姿态出现在女巫面前。  
“哦？代价是什么？”女巫鲜红的唇角上扬。  
“无论生或死，你都要跟我走”恶灵声音冷淡，面色凶狠。  
“那好啊，我，女巫安吉拉·齐格勒与恶灵法芮尔·艾玛丽签订契约。”  
红色的文字浮起深深的刻印在了法拉的灵魂中，她的脖子上出现了奴隶的锁链。  
“你骗我！”恶灵的双眼一瞬间变的血红，她伸长爪子想要掐断女巫的喉咙却因为契约无法伤害女巫分毫。  
“我喜欢你的眼神”女巫挑起了恶灵的下巴“所以我要给你一份礼物”  
女巫举起扫把，随着一声“我的奴仆是不朽的”法芮尔的灵魂回到了她的身体。凶狠的恶灵呆愣着看着自己的躯体，又看了看坏笑的女巫，随后也露出了一抹笑意。  
“契约成立”在女巫惊讶的神情中恶灵一把扯过她的领子在她鲜艳的红唇上落下了一个吻。

狗血宫廷，寡猎  
（不会写,痛哭）  
莉娜是个穷姑娘，穷的吃了上顿没下顿的那种，有一天她在街道上对女爵艾米丽惊鸿一瞥，从此就爱上了她。  
“我亲爱的艾米丽！你是否能接受我的爱？”莉娜偷偷翻进女爵的城堡在窗下告白。  
“你是怎么进来的，出去！”艾米丽在阳台上高傲的仰起脖子叫来了卫兵。  
第二天莉娜又出现在了窗前。  
“你再出现我就把你丢进大牢，况且我与杰克早就有了婚约”艾米丽不屑看着莉娜。  
“亲爱的，我真的没有一点机会吗？”莉雅泫然欲泣。  
“没有”高傲的艾米丽拒绝的及其果断。  
后来传出了艾米丽大婚的消息，莉娜借酒消愁醉了整整两天，之后便再也不潜入女爵的城堡。但在醉酒时恍惚有人温柔的抚摸自己的头说自己傻。  
后来杰克死了，女爵失踪。莉娜非常担心，但转念一想这又和自己无关便继续借酒消愁。  
后来王国中出现了杀手，有人目击到是女爵。  
“为什么！”莉娜跪在孟达塔的尸体旁绝望地看着房檐上的狙击手。  
“亲爱的，我不值得你去爱”艾米丽摇头，一个钩爪飞身跃入了黑暗。  
（就是一个双箭头但是黑百合觉得自己不值得接受猎空的爱的故事）

走近科学， r76

老兵宿舍为何深夜黑雾重重？爱侣深夜为何无故失踪？究竟是道德的沦丧还是人性的缺失？敬请收看走近科学之——黑夜中的回响。  
据知情人士士兵76透露，最近老兵宿舍中总是出现奇怪的事情。每个周一的早上士兵76都会在深夜被冷醒。  
“每个周一晚上整个宿舍都会被黑屋笼罩，黑的不见五指，而且气温也会变得特别冷。”士兵76打了个冷颤。  
“走廊上也是漆黑一片什么都看不见，厕所的方向还会发出沙沙的响声，但我每次一接近黑雾和响声都会消失”  
“我每次都想问莱耶斯是不是也听见这个声音，但他每次都不在”士兵76揉了揉眉心。  
“最近都睡不好，再不解决之后出任务都会受到影响”  
以温斯顿为首的几位科学家对这奇怪的事情表示很感兴趣，他们在周一潜伏在老兵宿舍果然听见了声音，第二天还在厕所内发现了黑色毛发。  
齐格勒博士将毛发收集做了基因检测，初步判定这些毛发属于灵长类动物。  
“这可能是某种神秘现象，但我们一定会揭开它隐藏在神秘表象下的科学本质”温斯顿教授如是说。  
温斯顿小组为了揭开午夜的神秘现象做了非常多的准备，他们在走廊各个角落安装了摄像头，录音设备，甚至在将镜子也换成了双面镜，背后安装了针孔摄像头。  
“就让我们拭目以待”夜幕降临，温斯顿博士紧张又兴奋的坐在监视器屏幕前，小组的每位成员都捏了一把汗。  
后来经过了一整夜的监视，科学的小组终于揭开了神秘显现的本质，他们第二天找来了士兵76将视频的剪辑给他看。  
午夜黑雾和神秘声音的来源竟然是莱耶斯在每周一晚上剃胸毛

校园言情，寡猎

莉娜是学校短跑队队员，但她最近训练总是心不在焉，因为隔壁射击部的学姐就在他们的场地旁边训练。  
莉娜看上了射击部的一位学姐，那人身材修长总穿着淡紫色的衬衫。她总是神情高傲，修长的脖颈一抬仿佛美丽而高贵的黑天鹅。与她的高傲相配的是她高超的技术，艾米丽学姐是学校数一数二的王牌射击队员。  
“她真的好漂亮”莉娜边跑边偷看学姐，结果撞在了跑到旁边的护栏上。或许是被嬉笑声吸引，艾米丽将视线从枪上移开撇了一眼莉娜。就是这一撇让莉娜彻底坠入了爱河。  
短跑健将莉娜在追射击部金牌选手艾米丽学姐。  
这个消息在学校传开，莉娜有些尴尬。她不怕这份恋情被学姐知道，她只是怕这些传言会给学姐惹麻烦影响她在友谊赛的状态。  
正如她担心的那样，一天下午，艾米丽将莉娜约到了学校后花园，她看起来神色不善。  
“学姐，对不起给你添麻烦了！但是我真的喜欢你！”莉娜干脆就势表白。  
“你赢了隔壁学校的王牌短跑选手我会考虑给你一个机会。”黑天鹅扬起了她高傲的脖颈“来，证明你有配得上我的实力”  
“亲爱的，我一定会做到的！”莉娜露出了充满斗志的微笑。

乡村爱情，双飞组。

（法拉外号法二狗，源氏外号源二蛋，这里面就直接用外好了，全程东北话，任何看不懂可以留言问我。）  
守望村儿最近来了个白衣天使。白衣天使叫安吉拉，据说以前也是他们村儿出来的。法二狗捧着脸看着村头儿安吉拉诊所的方向发呆。  
“干啥呢，笑的傻逼呵呵的？”住在村尾的源二蛋跑过来搅了她的宁静。  
“我看啥跟你有啥关系啊，还有啥玩意叫傻逼呵呵的，我看你才天天傻逼呵呵的，看着自己哥哥时候眼珠子都快从眼眶子里掉出来了，一天天哥哥哥哥的，就像你哥哥稀罕你似的，不知道的还以为你没断奶还是咋的”法二狗反击，源二蛋被说的翻了个白眼。  
“行了行了，先不说我，你到底在瞅啥呢？村口这臭水泡子有啥好看的，你不嫌熏得慌啊。”  
“啥玩意叫瞅着臭水泡子啊，我是在瞅村头的安吉拉大夫。”法二狗一脸花痴。  
“安吉拉大夫咋的啦？”  
“安吉拉大夫好看呗，看她那水灵灵的瓜子脸儿，鼻子眼睛长得多周正！安吉拉大夫长得贼俊！”法二狗捧脸。  
“这么稀罕人家就去见他呗”源二蛋又翻了个白眼“你在这寄个人家又不会知道。”  
“我不敢啊！人家白白净净的姑娘怎么能看上我这黑不溜秋的？”  
“原来你还知道自己黑的像个锅底啊！”源二蛋狂笑，被法二狗险些推下臭水沟。  
“哎呀我这不是开玩笑的吗，我给你出出主意，保你能正正当当的见到安吉拉大夫”源二蛋拍胸口。  
“你想干啥？”法二狗疑惑，源二蛋一把将法二狗推了个狗吃屎。  
“源二蛋你他妈想打架是吧！”法二狗抹了把脸上的土。  
“哎呀法二狗你这脑壳子咋就不开窍啊！”源二蛋痛心疾首的摇头“你现在摔得血的呼啦的不就可以去见安吉拉大夫了吗”  
法二狗恍然大悟。  
“安吉拉大夫！法二狗在土壳子上把泊了盖儿卡秃噜皮了！”源二蛋拉着法二狗边跑边喊。  
“不要让伤员这么跑！我来处理！”安吉拉一脸心疼的迎上奔跑的两人，法二狗瞬间溺毙在安吉拉碧蓝的眼睛中。  
事后法二狗给安吉拉送了自家猪下的猪崽子道谢，她把猪崽子往安吉拉怀里一塞转身就跑。  
“诶！这也太贵重了！等下！”还未等安吉拉说完话法二狗已经跑的没影了。  
“法拉她为什么要送我这么贵重的东西？”安吉拉有些不知所措。  
“还能因为啥，因为她稀罕你呗”源二蛋一边望天一边说。

古代武侠，藏源  
（不会写！！！）

半藏与源氏手执武士道相对而立，四周散发着肃杀的气氛。  
“哥哥！来吧！”源氏率先闪了出去。兵刃相接嘣起了火花，空气似乎都在一瞬间凝固，半藏沉稳的接下源氏的刀刃又大力将源氏推了出去。源氏站稳脚步又冲了上来，仅仅几秒两人的刀刃就对接了数次，空中看不到刀刃的影子只见火花在空中绽放。  
“觉悟吧！”随着一声大吼，半藏向前迈出一步一刀重重斩下，源氏手中的刀被打到了地上。  
“你还需要多加练习”半藏皱眉。  
“哥哥，咱们来日方长！”源氏捡起掉在地上的刀。

综艺真人秀，藏源

作为一个萌系偶像，岛田源氏压力很大。别的偶像的画风都是开演唱会时一大群粉丝在底下打call，换成他这里就变成了西装革履的哥哥一脸严肃的坐在第一排身后带领着一大群光头墨镜西装彪形大汉跟着节拍喊口号。  
他们的口号是“源酱”  
源氏心里很累。  
“所以你觉得你的哥哥给你很大的压力吗？”综艺节目上源氏带着兔儿跟主持人对话。  
“是的，我希望哥哥能给我更多自由”源氏的目光在台下搜索了一圈没看见自己的哥哥才放心大胆地说话。  
“哥哥他太死板了，刚开始不想我当偶像，后来又不许粉丝给我打call，我真的觉得自己压力很大”源氏失落的叹气。  
“那正好，今天我们节目组请来了你的哥哥，你可以在节目上跟哥哥说出一直想说的话。”主持人面带笑容，源氏浑身僵硬。  
西装革履眉头紧皱的半藏被主持人请上了台，四周的气压一下变得很低，主持人也有些尴尬的看着一言不发的半藏。  
“那…..你们兄弟有什么想要跟对方说的话吗？”主持人擦汗。  
“你对我不满意？”半藏对源氏挑眉  
“哥哥咱们回去再说怎么样”源氏扑过去尴尬的抓住了哥哥的手。  
“我一把屎一把尿把你这个小兔崽子拉扯大，从小到大追着你的屁股后面收拾烂摊子你竟然还对我不满意？”  
“你这个控制狂还说为我好，因为你在我的粉丝根本不敢来参加我的演唱会！”源氏火气也上来了。  
“叫家人支持你有什么不对？”半藏皱眉。  
“你带的家人也太多了，而且演唱会穿什么西装啊，气氛都没了！”  
“我赶着时间来看你的演唱会你竟然还抱怨我穿什么？”半藏的火气也上来了  
“你就不能花几分钟脱个衣服！我看你穿着西装就是为了保持岛田家的威严！”  
两兄弟直接贴到了一起，眼看就要打起来，主持人拼命在一边打圆场。  
“我什么时候在你面前还保持岛田家的威严？”  
“你每天晚上还不是穿着西装…..”什么话差点脱口而出，源氏尴尬的捂住嘴，然后就看到了半藏似笑非笑的眼神。  
“你是故意的！”源氏整张脸都染上了粉红色尴尬的不知所措，半藏将源氏揽在怀里对主持人微微一笑。  
“我们兄弟感情还是很好的。”  
主持人的心中划过一大排yoooooooooooooo，他感觉眼睛有点瞎。


End file.
